


Accident

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Accident

Clint doesn't believe in accidents anymore.   
There were just too many when hecwas young.  
The as abuse he went through was said to be wn accident.   
He was too scared of telling the truth.  
His father accidently hitting him.  
His father accidently trying to kill him.  
His father driving thr car in a tree killing his father and himself.  
Clint had suffered a lot.  
In the circus there were also accidents.  
His brother trying to kill him.  
Clint spent his life surrounded by accidents.


End file.
